


Family, Who Needs Them?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Minor Character Death, Other, Parent Severus Snape, Past Child Abuse, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

Harry was numb, yes, that was what he was. He had been sitting here listening to Snape and Dumbledore argue about Snape being his father and Harry going to live with him since the Dursley were dead. He wasn't sure if he should send Voldemort a thank you note or not. Technically, it was the Death Eaters who killed them. 

"I don't want anything to do with the spoiled brat. He is your problem."

"He is your son." Dumbledore reminded Snape again.

Harry had enough. He was almost thirteen years old and he was more mature than the two adults in the room were. He stood up. "It's fine, Professor. I knew he doesn't like me. I'm sure finding out I am his son isn't going to change his mind. I believe you mentioned an orphanage?"

"Potter, stop with your pitiful excuse of sainthood." 

Harry just shook his head as Dumbledore said: "Severus. Harry why don't you go and finish packing, I am sure we will find a place for you to stay." 

Harry didn't respond. He didn't even glance back as they started to debate again. "I am not taking him. I am having Draco live with me from now on." 

Harry now realized he was truly unloveable. The Potters didn't love him. they abandoned him in favor of his older brother, the Boy-Who-Lived. James actually loathed him, to be honest. Lily didn't even care to acknowledge his existence. Harry was the result of a drunken one-night stand, after a fight with James. She dumped him on the Dursley's doorsteps after Voldemort attacked them and Dumbledore declared Jamie, real name James Jr, the Savior. They had disowned him when he got sorted into Slytherin.

The Dursley thought he was a freak, a waste of space, and their slave. Voldemort killed the Dursley family last week in a raid on Surrey. Voldemort believed that Jamie was there visiting. It was Dudley, his cousin, that the Death Eaters had seen. In a rage, when Voldemort realized the truth, he tortured and killed the whole family. If Harry was honest with himself, there wasn't much difference between Jamie and Dudley. they were fat, lazy, and entitled. The only difference between the two of them was that Jamie wore glasses and had green eyes, Dudley didn't wear glasses and had blue eyes.

It was after the attack when Dumbledore demanded that the Potter family take Harry in, that Lily admitted the truth. Granted, only a few knew but it didn't matter to Harry, none of his family wanted him. He learned a few months ago that when he got sorted into Slytherin, Snape had warned all the Slytherin students that he was a spy for Dumbledore and the Potters. James Potter was one of the top Aurors, with his partner Sirius Black. Two years of no friends, no family, loathing, and just hatred was catching up to the little snake. 

He entered the common room and Malfoy sneered. "Hope you have fun this summer. I heard your family is dying to welcome you back." 

Harry ignored him as usual. He headed to his dorm and sat down on his bed. He wasn't sure how long he sat there. He had everything packed, not that he owned a lot. So he was ready to leave in the morning. He just wasn't sure where he would be going.

"Potter." Snape stepped into the dorm room. "You will be coming with me tomorrow. I am sure I can find things to keep you out of trouble." 

Harry didn't reply because he wasn't given a chance. Snape turned and left before he could even process what he had said. Harry, however, recognized that tone. It was the same tone his uncle used. Well, it won't be any different than any place else. Harry ignored everyone coming in and getting ready for the Leaving Feast. He didn't even bother attending it. Not that his absence would be noticed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"This is your room. You will not go on the third or fourth floor. You will not go into the basement. I will leave your list of chores on the counter each morning. I want the list complete each day and no using magic." Snape informed him. "Breakfast is at 7, lunch is at noon, dinner is at 6, if you miss a meal, it will be your own fault. Don't whine to me about anything. I don't want to see you or hear from you at all." Snape waved his wand. Clean sheets, blankets, towels, and a pillow appeared on the bed. "My house-elves are not for your use. You will keep your room clean, do your own laundry. Be gone by the time we are to have our meals which are at 8, 1, and 7." Snape stormed out of the room.

Harry didn't respond as he looked around the bare room. It was better than what he had at the Dursley. He put his trunk at the end of the bed. He began to make his new bed. After it was done, he noticed it was past six. It wouldn't be the first meal he missed. He got out one of his books and started to read. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry hadn't seen Draco or Snape and it had been two weeks. He didn't mind, really. It was lonely with no one talking to him. He missed lunch and dinner a lot. He didn't have a watch. He couldn't see a clock and since he wasn't allowed to use magic, he couldn't keep track of the time. The only clock he had was a small one in his room that he had brought in Diagon Alley last year. 

He knew Draco was using magic. He could hear the boy casting spells. He also at times heard them debating about potions, spell, and when to use offensive versus defensive magic. He just stayed away from them. "Potty, get over here and clean this up." Draco snarled at him, as Harry was dusting the sun room, again.

Harry ignored him. He really didn't care what Draco said or did. He had ignored the boy for the last two years and that was his plan for the next four years. "I told you to get over here and clean this up!" Draco almost yelled.

Harry ignored him again. When he felt the spell split his chest open, he ignored Draco's gasp and refused to make a sound. He just kept on dusting. If he had looked he would have seen Draco's face pale and then the teen took off. Harry, however, used to being abused, never realized how badly he was hurt. He went to raise his arm and pain caught up to his numbness about his life. He blacked out. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Harry moaned as he moved. He could hear voices but he ignored them. He knew they would go away. They always did. 

"Potter." He heard. "Open your eyes."

Harry slowly responded. "I have healed your wounds. You are to stay in bed." Snape told him.

Harry didn't respond. He just closed his eyes again. "Potter, you need to listen to me."

Harry opened his eyes and said. "Don't worry, your precious pet isn't in danger." He closed his eyes again and let the numbness take over.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry opened his eyes again, blinked, tried to sit up, but stopped. His body was still sore. He looked around, he was in his bedroom. He glanced at the clock, it was almost noon. He didn't want to miss lunch and he knew he had those chores to finish. He bet there was a long list of them waiting for him depending on how many days he had been sleeping. 

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He looked down at the livid red scar going down his chest. "Just a few more years." He reminded himself as he touched the scar. Some parts of the scar weren't fully closed and still bandaged. He wanted to take a shower but wasn't sure if that would be a good idea to get the wound wet. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen. He found just one list of chores. 

He didn't find lunch on the table and figured that must be his punishment for not getting his chores completed. He looked at the list and decided to start on the outside ones. He ignored the flare of pain as he weeded the herb garden. He could feel blood when he started to pick up the bucket to water the plants. "What do you think you are doing?" Snape snarled at him.

"My chores, sir." Harry answered.

"Just how stupid are you? You were injured and you are out here opening the wound to do some chores." Snape stormed up to him and Harry couldn't help it, he flinched. 

He was grabbed by the arm and being forced into the house. He was forced back into his bedroom. "Get undressed, you idiot, so I can heal you." 

Harry had it. He was done. "Why? Why should I? You don't care if I live or die. No one does and hasn't since the day I was born. Just leave me alone. You have been doing it for the past two weeks. I'm not going to run to someone and tell anyone how your precious godson attacked your hated son. I get that you're making sure I am healthy so poor misunderstood Draco Malfoy doesn't get into trouble but I am done. No more. I am tired of being abused, treated like a slave by every single person who has the nerve to say they are my family. The Potters, the Dursleys, and the Snapes. I am tired of my own house treating me lower than dirt. So just LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DIE IN PEACE." Harry's magic was alive in the room. The area around Harry was blood red as magic was sending off sparks. Magic pushed Snape out of the bedroom and slammed the door in his face. 

Harry collapsed to the floor. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up and found himself on his bed. He wasn't sure how but he was. He looked over and found Draco staring at him. Harry ignored the blond and closed his eyes. 

"Potter, we need to talk." 

Harry ignored him and hoped sleep would overtake him again. He wasn't so lucky as Draco said, "Potter, you spoiled brat, I demand to speak to you."

Harry lost his temper. "How dare you? How dare you call me a spoiled brat? How dare you even speak to me? Get out!" 

"Listen to me, you little brat. I don't know what you told my godfather but this little pitiful scheme ends now. I want you out of this house and out of Hogwarts." Draco snarled. "He is my godfather. You are nothing, you always will be nothing, and I can't wait for the Dark Lord to finish off the rest of your family. If you think I made the past two years hell, wait until we return. I'm going to enjoy making you into my personal house elf. I am going to make sure everyone knows how well trained you are."

"Darco Malfoy." Snape's voice held steel as he stood in the doorway. "My office, now."

Draco paled at Snape's voice and almost ran out of the room. Harry ignored Snape as he moved into the room. "I have arranged for Professor Dumbledore to find you a new place to live."

"Not surprising, after all, no one ever wanted me. Family sucks." Harry muttered. He turned over, facing away from Snape. He didn't care if Snape heard him.

________________________________________________________________

Harry waited until it was after midnight. He took only his books and a few pieces of clothing, the little money he had, and slipped out of Snape's house. He was done with wizards and family. He didn't know exactly where he was currently but he knew more magic than they believed he knew. After all, no one ever paid attention to him but didn't mean he didn't pay attention to them. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry tilted his head, no that couldn't be Snape. Why was Snape doing in Ireland? Harry watched the man as he stopped to speak to one of the local fishermen. "Laddy, I believe he is looking for you."

"Yes, he is. I am trying to figure out why. He hates me." Harry replied. "So let's get this boat out into the water before he finds me."

"Sounds like a good idea." The old man answered. "Liam said the west cove had some good pickings."

They returned a few hours later and as they were unloading the boat, Snape appeared in front of Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and waited. "I have been looking for you."

"Why? It's not like you care. I believe the last time we spoke, you had arranged for me to live somewhere else. I just selected to chose my own place to reside." Harry tried to think of how he could have found him. He didn't think it was because he took his OWLs. They wouldn't have let Snape know, would they? Granted, he was only thirteen but he wasn't sure if the Ministry told the parents or not.

"We need to talk." 

Harry inhaled and slowly exhaled. He really didn't want to speak to Snape. Actually, he didn't want to speak to anyone in his family, ever. "Why? I already know you don't want me as a son, you have made that plain. The Potters sure don't want me. The Dursley didn't want me. So why now?" He had been working on gaining control over his magic, his confidence, and his self-esteem. He really needed to make sure the old man would pay him before he drank it away. He needed that money for winter lodgings.

"Let's go someplace quiet to talk. I have been looking for you since you left." Snape answered. When Harry made no attempt to move, Snape added, "I have handled a lot of things wrong concerning you."

Harry arched his brow. "Listen you got your heir, in your godson. I am aware I am not even in the top one hundred people you like, so why are you here?"

"Harry, after I heard what Draco said. I sat down and spent hours reviewing everything I knew or rather I thought I knew about you." Snape guided them out of the way and continued. "I had spoken to Professor Dumbledore about returning you to your mother. I didn't know you were sent to live with her spiteful sister. I knew your mother and her sister growing up. When you mentioned them, it made wonder what I wasn't told. I sent a message off to your mother. She told me that you hadn't lived there since that night. She also explained that you had been disowned."

"The fact that I knew nothing of our world didn't make you wonder?" Harry sneered, bitterness creeping into his voice. "You certainly had no problem in making sure I was unwelcomed in my own house. After telling all of us that we were to treat each other like family. Oh, my mistake, I should have realized when you said "family" in the common room, you and everyone else would treat me exactly how every single member of my own family has treated me."

"You're correct. I should have realized then and I should have realized when you were living at my house that something was wrong." Snape answered. "Harry, I am not asking you to forgive me. I am asking for you to come home and see if we can work this out. I will set up some family time with a mind healer to work out our issues." 

"Draco?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to work anything out. All his family ever did was hurt him. However, Snape was the only one who looked for him. The one who actually wanted to know the truth. That counted for something, right?

"I have spoken to him. I only allowed Draco to come to my house because I have been trying to keep him away from Lucius. It doesn't excuse my own actions or how I handled your interaction concerning him. He is aware of his grievous errors and needs to atone." Snape paused, "your OWL results let me know you were in Ireland. You got all O+. I am very proud of you." 

Harry leaned against the stone wall. "I had wondered if that was how you found me. I won't go into my third years if I return to Hogwarts."

"I am aware. I have a deal for you to consider." Snape stated. "We will work on our relationship, including seeing a mind healer. You return to Hogwarts, in your sixth year. If you do as well on your NEWTs, I will take you on as my apprentice in potions and defense."

"Spell weaving?"

"I can add that. Just not at the same time." Snape countered.

Harry thought for a few minutes. "Draco?" 

"Is aware that you are my son and that he owes you a great deal. You could have landed him in Azkaban." Snape touched Harry's face. "I was proud of you that day you removed me from your bedroom. Angry at first, my anger cooled as I finally removed the wards. When I was healing you, I realized how proud I was because you finally stood up to me and my horrendous treatment of you. Your magic was amazing."

__________________________________________________________________________

Four years later and numerous therapy sessions:

Harry grinned as he was handed his certificate of mastery for potions and defense. He was the last to receive his certificate since the rest were receiving their certificates of completion for Hogwarts. He saw his father and Draco were clapping for him, as well as Blaise, Pansy, and the staff at Hogwarts. 

He was going to be taking the Defense Professor position and fill in as Potion Master for his father when needed. Draco was going to start his apprenticeship under Madam Pomfrey. They listened to a few more speeches and congratulations from a variety of people. After the ceremony, Draco and he went to get some drinks. They were returning to Snape when they heard Lily Potter speaking. "You must be proud." 

"I am very proud. Harry worked hard." Snape replied. "My boys bring great pride and skill to the Prince and Snape family." Snape had adopted Draco during his fifth year when Draco refused to join the Death Eaters had been disowned. 

"Dad, here is your lemonade. They didn't have any pumpkin juice." Harry handed a cup to Snape. He looked at his mother as Draco moved to stand on the other side of Snape. He saw Snape's smirk, they were in the perfect position to defend each other.

"Harry, I am very proud of you." Lily told him. 

"Thank you." Harry responded. 

"I was wondering if we could have lunch some day next week." Lily asked.

"No." Harry knew why she was here and it wasn't for him. Last month, James Potter divorced her, since the Brat-Who-Lived was over seventeen now. Lily was left with nothing. She had sent a note to Snape asking him to arrange a time for the three of them to meet, Snape and Harry refused. 

"Dad, I believe Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to you and Harry." Draco commented. 

Harry looked at Draco but understood what he was doing and he knew Snape did too. Snape gave him a slight smile. During the final battle that killed Voldemort (it wasn't Jamie who killed him either it was the students from Slytherin house who did it.) Snape had been indulging Draco and Harry in taking care of him since he had been slightly injured in the battle. 

"Threatened to make her life hell?" Harry asked as Draco rejoined them. 

"Of course." Draco replied.

"I am so proud of my boys." Snape smirked at them.


End file.
